


The Woman of Dreams or Nightmares

by Leiaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Aric has gotten himself caught up in a dangerous relationship all to keep his Captain from being exposed for having a relationship with Jonas Balkar a SIS agent. He comes to find himself falling in love with her will he betray the republic or will he bring the Imperial agent into the light?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea to do this from a fanfiction I read I did not take any parts of the fanfiction except for taking it to where Aric shows up for the date.

It was a tit for tat and she knew she was going to get that “date” with the republic trooper. She could have easily exposed the captain right then and there but this was a lot funnier. She rubbed her silk gloved hands together as she notices Aric enter the Cantina, “I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.” Aric growled under his breath doing much to not sound displeased with the situation in case the agent would go back on her word. “It was just finding the time to get away you know my line of work imp..” She nodded, “Kalahari is my name I would rather you use it.” Aric did his best to smile but wasn't feeling it this woman could easily kill him, “well you know my name is this really a “date”? Kalahari sat back in her chair nodding, “it's whatever it will be you show me a good time and I'll forget every little thing about your Captain.” This woman was toying with him something women didn't do to Aric they either ignored him or brushed him off. “What exactly could I possibly do to show you a good time?” Kalahari grinned, “well dinner a few drinks maybe a round of Pazaak or could just skip the Pazaak and we finish what I started earlier.” Aric felt a bulge build up at the mere thought of it, “I get it you just want to use me to get some..” Kalahari glared at him, “no you misunderstand if I wanted that I would have taken it right then and there with all those poor republics watching.”

The waitress finally came around getting drink and food orders, “food will take about twenty minutes is that alright?” Kalahari nodded smiling across the table at Aric, “of course gives my date and I time to get to know each other.” He sighed he could get through this if it meant keeping Sky-la safe from this monster of women. “Well, Kalahari what do you do other than intelligence work?” Kalahari grinned, “oh just go to bars have a good time maybe plot to take over the galaxy.” Aric folded his arms, “I am being serious what do you do with your spare time.” She frowned, “don't get to attached Catman...and what do you do with your free time other then goggle at your captain.” Aric resented that, “I tend to keep to myself away from the crew clean my rifles and catch up on the Huttball games if I'm lucky.” Kalahari perked up, “Huttball fan huh nice I bet your team is the most annoying Frogdogs.” Aric shook his head, “that team is the worst I swear they were all raised by Kath hounds.” The drinks arrived as Kalahari took her's sipping at it, “an interesting choice of spirits.” Aric looked at her before taking a big swig of his own, “I do admit I don't drink whiskey often.” Kalahari hated to admit it but she was starting to enjoy her little torture date a little too much. Aric rested back in his chair more comfortable, “so rotworm fan as well I guess I should expect that since most rotworm players are imperial.” She lost the twinkle in her eye, “oh now you go ruin a perfectly good conversation.” Kalahari brought the datapad on the table, “you don't start being nice to me and all I have to do is push one little button.” Aric shook his head, “I didn't mean that as an insult as much as you might not believe that.” Kalahari glanced at him he was trying to get her guard down enough to cause her to forget about their little deal, “fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me and you'll have a shiv in your throat.”

The dinner had finally arrived as they both ate in silence Aric was starting to feel a bit of sadness for this agent. “You have quite an appetite there Kalahari in a rush to get somewhere?” Kalahari looked over at him, “rush? This date is actually starting to bore me not getting the rise out of you that I had hoped.” Aric frowned he had won but why was he upset by the fact this event would play out in his favor. He dismissed the thought from his mind as he watched her push the datapad across to him, “here I won't do anything to mess up your captain's little SIS love nest.” Kalahari sighed sliding her plate to the middle of the table as she went to stand. Aric stood, “I still haven't done my end of the bargain yet Kalahari.” She rolled her eyes, “as I said you're starting to bore me Catman I have want for anything else be happy you won.” He pulled her against him, “let me show you a good time and if you're not satisfied I will leave and never see each other again.” Kalahari looked up into his blue eyes scanning them, “..and if I am satisfied what then...” Aric had almost all but forgotten they were standing in the Cantina still, “are you going to take up my offer or not?” He didn't loosen his grip around her waist as he looked into her silver eyes, “simple yes or no Kalahari choose.” She tried to push him away but his grip only grew tighter as she felt his bulge grow harder against her, “...Yes...I will take your offer.” Aric released her from his embrace long enough to pay before grabbing her hand leading them out into the night air. 

Kalahari had always been the one to give chase to keep the men at her whim this one, however, was her equal a Cathar. At least it would give her time to think what to do with him if he did have her satisfied she noticed up ahead that they stopped at a dark building. “Wow, this is so romantic Aric an abandoned building for your..” Aric shook his head removing his apartment keys opening the door pushing her inside. Kalahari was very intrigued she wouldn't assume a republic servant would live this way. Aric shut the door heading into the kitchen bringing out a bottle of wine, “what's that wine for?” Aric nodded over to the love seat as Kalahari sat down, “I have to warn you I don't get drunk so you'd have to seduce me in another way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering why My Trooper and Agent have the same last name Kalahari actually happens to be My Trooper's Niece. Kalahari is the daughter of my male Sniper Ry'dar Skylark and Kaliyo Djannis.


End file.
